Shattered Dimension
by DLWW
Summary: At a young age, Naruto's life is affected by the meddling of a god, and the introduction of a friend. Previously 'Changing the world'
1. Divergence

**I don't own the Naruto franchise, or the names of any characters taken from any-other franchise. I am not making any money off/from this, and will return and monetary bribes or thanks for writing this story.**

She has metallic hair, Gold to her shoulders where it starts turning a silvery white until it changed again to a copper color just below her waist.. Pale skin, with eyes that mesmerized and changed. One second a deep purple, then next it faded to a dark red, the to an emerald green. She was clad in an odd white robe, with odd markings that seemed to move.

She was small, too. She was only about 5'2", with small shoulders. She looked fragile, weak even, but she wasn't. It was a survival skill. Don't underestimate an enemy, but let them underestimate you. It had saved her life many times.

She looked to the side and saw a boy walk into the room. She knew why he was here, and what his destiny was. She knew she couldn't be seen, couldn't be sensed.

But she didn't care. It was the duty of a guardian Angel to always protect there charge, even though she had failed. Fate demanded it. Suffer now and never again, or suffer late and possibly forever. She could only watch as the boy cried himself to sleep. Looking into his mind, she saw his dreams.

He wanted to be liked, and needed. He wanted friends. It saddened her to see such a nice boy crushed by Fate. She may have hated him for what he had done, but she could not outright defy him. She could however give him some slight direction, so that he would be better prepared for his future.

Unknown to her, however, there was another being watching. Equal to her, but different. The second being was no Angel, but was just as far from being a demon. Her name was Kuroyukihime.

Dark snow princess.

She was a weapon spirit, created by a being above even Fate and his siblings. Her Master had told her what to do. Even if she didn't believe the boy could do what was required, it was not her job to go against her master.

Kuroyukihime reached into her personal void and pulled out one of her children. Hanahime, or the flower princess in English, was her last living child. She did not want to part with her dearest, and youngest, daughter, just like the Angel did not want the boy to suffer.

"Wake up, Hana." Kuroyukihime whispered. The blade in her hand changed from a nondescript iron blade into a thing of deadly beauty. The blade was a dark black, covered with a pure white sheath, and a wooden handle, engraved with flowers. The pommel was a pink lily. The edges of the blade were tinted slightly pink, but looked sharp enough to cut silence.

"Mother?" Asked a voice, heard only to her. The sword changed again, but instead of turning into another weapon, it changed into a human. A human child, to be exact.

She looked the same age as the boy inside of the room, perhaps younger. She had wide eyes that were a vibrant pink, and black hair that reached her middle back. She was wearing a white sleeping gown that covered her light skin.

"Your wielder has been chosen." Kuroyukihime said sadly, not wanting to see her daughter go. "Even if I don't want you to leave."

"It's okay mother, I've been waiting for a long time." Said Hanahime, showing surprising maturity at being taken from her mother.

Even though she looked only seven, she was in reality much older, even if she had been asleep for a good portion of that long time. Swords don't age the same as humans, usually long outliving there true wielders and being passed on from person to person.

Giving her mother a hug, knowing there was a chance that they might never see each-other again. After letting go, she looked up at her mother and asked, "Who are they?"

"That's him, Hana." Responded her mother, pointing at the boy who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Hana observed her wielder, surprised they were so young. He had bright blond hair, with some red mixed in. She would've missed it if she hadn't really looked closely. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see his eye color, even though it would likely change when they had bonded.

His face was devoid of fat, and he had three scars on both sides of his face. He looked malnourished, even though he was only eight she could see signs of muscles on his skinny frame. They wouldn't develop if he didn't get a good bit of nutrition, though.

Overall he looked like he had a lot of potential, but that was it. He had no strong alignment to any element, not did he have any inherent traits. She could give him one, but it would send her into a long coma, and it wouldn't be anything impressive.

She couldn't hide her presence as well as her mother, as she was only a fraction of her mothers age. This let the Angel detect her presence, but not where she was, only that she was there. She called out, worry staining her voice as she readied what ever weapon she had, "Come out, whoever you are."

Even though a human wouldn't have even felt the slightest disturbance, Hanahime heard her loud and clear. Hanahime responded with, "Why should I, Angel?"

Feeling a weapon at her neck and tensing, she heard the reply "Because I know where you are now." The Angel had clearly gotten the better of the young blade, but her mother was still there. Kuroyukihime pulled another weapon out of her void. This one was a demon weapon. It's blade straight and double-edged, and the color of bone. The handle was a twisted mix of black rock and purple gems. It had a large gem as a pommel, and it seemed to reek evil.

It had once been used by the greatest general of hell, and was made from the bone of his first human kill, tempered in his own blood. It was said to be able to kill with it's very presence and choked the room in a heavy feeling.

Kuroyukihime was angry. She wasn't in a mad rage, like most mothers would be at the sight of there daughter held at knife point. She was a calm angry, prepared to do anything, but not letting her emotions get the better of her. She rested the razor edge again the side of the Angels neck and responded in a cold voice, "Why are you threatening my daughter?"

The Angel was surprised at the presence of another. She hadn't sensed anything until the girl she held now, and even then only barely. Whatever was held against her neck made her feel weak, as if she stood at the gates to hell. She almost dropped the girl, but she still had to protect her charge.

"Let's both let go, so we can explain more comfortably." Responded the Angel, hoping she could prevent the death of her charge. She knew that she was likely to die, and the same would follow her charge. Fate was a bastard, but he wouldn't do this to her. So who has put them up to it?

Kuroyukihime didn't trust Angels one bit. They had a nasty habit of mistaking her children for demons, and had led to the death of more than one of them, but that seemed to be the best option. Slowly pulling the longsword of the Angels neck, but not releasing it back to her void, she prepared for anything.

The Angel had done the same, slowly pulling her weapon away from the child's neck. "I hope you don't mind if I keep Kallistrate in my hand." She spoke, not wanting to offend the weapon.

"So you're the one who's been watching this boy." Replied Kuroyukihime, also wanting to avoid confrontation. "Hana dear, go back to sleep, the adults have to talk." She told her daughter, not wanting her anywhere near here if things came to blows.

After the young weapon had followed her mother's order, Kuroyukihime brought attention the elephant in the room, saying "Who are you and why are you watching this boy." Her tone informed the Angel the there would be no discussion on her answer.

The Angel, still scared and chocked from the presence of the longsword, responded with, "My name is Galma, and I'm the boys guardian Angel." She didn't lie to the weapon, because she knew that her attacker would somehow know she was lying, and that that would end in her death.

"Thank-you Galma. My name is Kuroyukihime, and that boy is my daughters wielder." Kuroyukihime knew that her sword prevented the women from lying. It a blade of truth, even though it was evil. She had a particular distaste for this weapon, because she wasn't the one who had killed the demon. It was usually against her code to use weapons the she had not acquired directly from the true wielder.

"Wielder? Like a weapon user?" Asked Galma. She had never heard another way of using the term, and that seemed like and odd way of putting anything. She had to wonder if there was some double meaning to the weapons words that she didn't understand.

Kuroyukihime put her questions to rest by responding with "Yes. We are weapon spirits. Probably the last, too."

Before there discussion could get further underway, the boy started waking. The sleeping brain was an odd things, as it straddled the point between 'knowing' and 'understanding', which allowed it to see through there veil that protected them from mortal eyes.

Most would forget things they saw or heard, but not always, and that was too much of a risk for Kuroyukihime, who didn't want to accidentally bind herself to her daughters wielder. In a flash of darkness and a small pop, the weapon spirit was gone, along with the choking atmosphere. Galma knew that if the boy saw her, that Fate would be angry with her. No matter how much she wanted to see him and comfort him like his mother couldn't, Fate's anger wouldn't end well for the boy.

The boy sat up and yawned loudly, knowing that even if he went to sleep, his teacher would likely drag him to class. Being dragged down six flights of stairs, down a street, and over a polished wood floor wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

Dragging himself out of bed and over to his closet, he looked through his meager possessions. He questioned his neighbor's sanity at giving him so much neon orange clothing, but it was the only thing the really fit him. Pulling out a pair of black pants, black sandals that he got on-sale, and a darker orange shirt with a black design on it, he mentally went over what he had to do to keep his apartment and pay for the necessities.

"I have to mop the hallways, vacuum the stairs, do a grocery run for the old lady down the hallway, walk the managers dogs, then care for his daughters cats." He spoke out-loud hoping it would help him remember, even though it usually didn't.

Knowing he would have to do all that after the academy, he rushed out the door, trying to act happy for the sake of his classmates. They didn't deserve to have there moods ruined by him and his. Even though he didn't care about there opinions to much.

Walking in and taking a seat in the top row, he pulled out one of the few books provided by the school. It was on the various energies, and it was something he had wanted to look into for a long time. Knowing that he had such a small amount of spiritual energy, and that that could be replaced with something else would be helpful for him.

According to the book, there were three principle types of energy, Mana, Chi, and Ki. Soul, Body, and Mind energy, respectively. There were also four other energies, but they were only mentioned as to existing, and not what they were, but considering he was only eight, it was probably for the better that he didn't get all the advanced terminology at once.

Mana, or Soul energy, was highly potent and explosive when in raw form and was generated on an astral plane where the soul existed, and was translated to the physical body through small connection points in the heart and brain.

Chi, or Body energy, was extremely plentiful and could be used in a multitude of ways such as increasing heart rate or memory, but was extremely hard to tap into in it's pure form. It was generated in the brain, near the translation point for Mana. A long time ago, it was used as a replacement for Chakra, and could be used in a multitude more ways, but lack of use over a long time had faded those abilities. Again, there were no specifics.

Ki, or Mind energy, was the least studied of them all and there was very little that could be said about it without it going into techno-babble, but it mentioned that it was generated in the brain also, but it was in a different portion that the translation point, and didn't mix well with other energies. It could be used by some normal animals, but there were no sentient beings that had ever been recorded using it. Animals had been able to, in times of high danger or stress, shown the ability to use minor forms of telekinetic powers and teleportation.

They could all be mixed, but Chakra was the most common. It was a mix of Soul and Body, and could be used to control the elements to a degree, but it had to be shaped in a sometimes painstakingly long process. It could also be used in certain liquids as a conduit, and could be shaped like that. Seals were an example, but there were many other uses.

Less common than Chakra was Qi. It was described as the combination of all three energies, and could theoretically do anything, but the only person know to use it was the First. It was more myth and legend, unfortunately, which got rid his half formed delusions of becoming a god,

Prana was the only other energy mentioned, and it used both Mana and Ki, and was said to be as a buffer for the different plains of existence, but there was also no proof that it had ever existed, only the theory of it's existence. It was actually believed to existent as opposed to Qi. There were whisperings of a group in the far west who used it greatly, thought they were only rumors.

His teacher's lecture for the day said much of the same, though they only went over the basic three and started on the theoretical parts of Chakra. He did, however, mention that an imbalance could result in one of two results. The first result was an extremely immense chakra reserve, with the potency of air, or the one he had, which was an extremely small reserve with amazing control and potency beyond all hell.

The only other person he'd met with an imbalance was the boy from a year down, Lee or something, who had the first issue rather than the second. He was starting to show amazing skill in hand-to-hand combat, which didn't require potency. The eight gates required large amounts to open, and could supply enough extra chakra to him make him a fighting god, if he ever got to that point.

After going to his apartment, dodging a few rocks thrown at him on the way, he went and got the mop, preparing to clean all the hallways. It wasn't right for an eight year old to have to work, but he had to do it to make it to the end of the month.

For every hallway he mopped, he got one-hundred Ryo, and with twelve hallways on each floor, with nine floors, that totaled out to about eleven thousand Ryo. Vacuuming the stairs got him two-hundred Ryo for each flight, and there were two flights between each floor, and two to the roof, so he got about another four-thousand.

The grocery run usually got him another two-thousand, and he got one-thousand for each dog, with three dogs, that was another three-thousand, and the cat watching got him one-thousand every-week, and he got paid today, so his total earnings totaled to about twenty-one-thousand Ryo.

His rent was one-thousand every day with seven-thousand going to his monthly utilities, he spent another seven-thousand on groceries every month, clothes was two-thousand weekly, and supplies for his training was another seventeen-thousand, and tuition at the academy was one-hundred and fifty-thousand monthly, so his expenses were two-hundred and twenty-thousand monthly.

He had to repeat these chores eleven times every-month to pay for everything, and he had little money to spend on petty-things. He had seen kids at the academy brag about there nice houses, expensive clothes, and fancy weapons. But there parents had paid for them. They never had to work, and it annoyed him to no end. Annoyed, but not angry. It wasn't there fault that they had wealthy parents.

Crawling up to his room, weary from working so much in a single day, he barely managed to shower and change into his pajamas before he fell face first one his bed and passed-out. His dreams were similar to the ones he had yesterday. He had friends, and people who cared for him, but it was different.

He was older, and he had a katana on his belt, and wore odd clothes. He also talked in his mind to things other people couldn't see, as if he was crazy. He went about his business in his dream, eating, talking to his friends, and having a small bit of fun on the side.

He knew they were more than dreams, but before he could think on it, in his dream that is, it changed, and all memory of the previous one was gone. His new dream was a bit different from his normal ones too, but not in such a good like the last one. He was in ankle deep water, in a sewer of some sort. Pipes ran along the entirety of the place, and there was a giant cage with a huge fox...

Chasing its tail.

Before he could contemplate this oddity, the fox caught up with its, as he now saw, nine tails and chomped down hard. So hard that he could hear a brutal crunching noise, and the fox cried out in pain, wounded both in body and in ego at having been chasing its own tails subconsciously.

Realizing he was having a semi-lucid dream, he got the devious idea to play with the fox. He remembered being told that fox's were technically a type of dog, and from what he knew about dogs they liked to chase cats.

Remembering the odd silvery cat he'd seen one in the window of a pet-store, he conjured one up by thinking about it and set it in the cage. The fox saw the cat and completely stopped everything, it didn't breathe, even. The cat looked curiously up at the monstrous thing that was fighting against its base instincts.

"Mr-ow?"

And the fox lost it, letting out an odd yipping noise, it ran forward, causing the cat to spring up and start running around the cage. This inadvertently led to the fox switching between chasing the cat, and chasing its own healed tails. He was just having a ball as he watched the feared monster of the village chase its own tails.

Another success at catching its own tails and a crunch later, the fox was curled into a ball around it's tails, while the cat had disappeared somewhere, probably ceasing to exist since this was only a dream. While he was having fun playing with the fox like it was a house pet, outside his mind Galma was outside, looking for the Weapon Spirits she'd discovered yesterday.

She was curious to know a bit more about the weapon spirits, as she by nature very worried about what the could do to her charge. She knew somewhere deep inside her that they meant no harm, but her mind wouldn't accept that. The little she had managed to find about Weapon Spirits mentioned how they would only kill in authentic combat, and hated ambush's and the like.

Kuroyukihime was also curious about the guardian Angel, but for different reasons. She was curious of how she could be used to further her masters plan. If she could at all, anyway. The Angel seemed to be an extremely young, or very incompetent one. She wasn't a stealth Weapon, but she had managed to completely avoid the Angels detection.

Calling out her daughter again, Kuroyukihime explained the plan to her last daughter. Hana would wait until tomorrow, when Kuroyukihime would draw away the Angel. After that happened, Hana would integrate herself into Naruto's life through certain events also planned out by Kuroyukihime. Eventually, she would reveal herself as a weapon, and say she had chosen him as her wielder.

It depended on Kuroyukihime being able to keep Galma away from the boy for a period of years, something that most Angels, guardian or not, wouldn't be capable of doing. Angels drew there strength from belief and Ki from humans.

As an unknown on earth, Galma would have to stay close to her charge to maintain strength while siphoning of some of his Ki. If for some reasons she couldn't, she would slowly lose her hold on this plain and slowly fade into the her own.

Her sword would take strength to wield in the human plane, and the amount required to maintain would grow in magnitude as time passed, making it impossible for her to keep it indefinitely. Kuroyukihime had also had the idea of killing the Angel, and sanding it back to heaven where it would have to stay for a period of seven years, but that could have several consequence.

The first and most pressing one was that heaven would find out about the two living Weapon Spirits. Some of the older Angels might remember a war against the majority of weapons, including the Muramasa clan. The next would be the lack of a back-up for the boy if something happened to cause her to be indisposed.

Her daughter may be strong, but there was little chance of her being able to fight of a demon or greater entity. But if the Angel remained on this plane, there was a chance that she might attack her daughter. She lover her daughter, and knew that she was a very strong Spirit, but there was little doubt in her mind the the Angel could do away with her daughter, especially she wielded that blade.

A look of distaste came over her face as she thought about the Angels weapon. Kallistrate was a legendary weapon, even by spirit standards. How that bumbling fool of an Angel came upon her grandfather's second form, she would never know.

Looking at her daughter, who had been peacefully and patiently waiting for her mother to quit her inner-monologue, something occurred to her. It had never occurred to Kuroyukihime, but her daughter was never told about weapon forms, or the physical manifestation of said forms.

Hanahime, who was used to her mother going into her own head for usually hours at a time, was contemplating her wielder. Giggling inside her head (It was much to girly to do outside of her own mind), she remembered how cute he looked while asleep.

Despite both of them going into rants inside there own head, Galma was still having no luck finding them. Galma knew she wasn't the strongest Angel in the world, and that she was also far from the smartest, but she could be quite clever at times. Her appearance was one such application, as it disguised the looks she got from her father.

Unknown to Kuroyukihime, Galma was far from the weak and stupid Angel she appeared as yesterday. Kuroyukihime had forgotten just how powerful the demons blade was. It had nearly won the war for the Spirits, because its pressure could affect even the fourth Seraph.

Not that she could have known that it had weakened Gabriel of Light, the seventh strongest warrior of all time, enough to be killed. She had killed the Spirit who was wielding it in a duel and taken the blade as a prize, a long time after that happened.

Again, Galma was quite clever. She also was going through the ascension process to become an Archangel, which took a lot of power, and a good bit of belief from humans, neither of which she had. It took most of her power, leaving her weak compared to her normal self.

Unknown to them all, far above even the heavens, Fate was fighting. He along with his siblings Destiny and Truth were fighting again a once-mortal who sought to control the reins of the world.

Everything was in place, and the stage was set. Tomorrow morning the world would change, and it could never go back.

**That was a pain in the ass and a half to get out. Honestly, this is more of a test chapter than anything, and I will try my hardest to continue this if I am asked to do so. I have a chapter two in back-up right now, and will start on chapter three depending on the reaction from this one. **


	2. First Meeting

The next day, he sat up, wondering about his odd dream. It wasn't everyday that he had a dream about a giant fox chasing its own tails. And it only got funnier after he'd added the cats in. Seven of them. Flying around the things head while he batted at them like flies and slammed himself into the cage sides more than once.

Passing it off as an overworked body along with an overworked brain, he got out of bed and changed into clothes nearly exactly like the ones he'd worn yesterday, only with a different design on the shirt. It had an odd design on it that looked like a dragon made of words.

He heard a knock on the door, and wondering who could possibly be waking up this early on a Saturday. It wasn't like there was really any reason to be out at seven A.M. In the middle of winter. They may have mild winters, but there had been a freeze last week, and the temperature had been dropping ever since.

Looking through the peephole in the door, he saw something that surprised him. It was a girl about his age, with the oddest combination of features the boy had ever seen. She had light skin, and vibrant pink eyes, with really dark hair. She was small too, smaller than him. She was also wearing what amounted to rags and string. She was obviously cold too, if her shivering said anything.

Quickly opening the door and letting the freezing girl inside. She walked around a bit dazed, before she grabbed his extra blanket off his couch and wrapped up tight. After that, she plopped down on the couch and curled up. She had obviously been outside in the scraps of cloth she was wearing, which could have killed her.

He did know quite a bit about medicine and disease, but only because his old neighbors had given him a box of old books. What he did know came from an old hospital manual that had started to turn yellow. It only had some of the basics, so it wouldn't be good for much more than what first aid could do.

He knew that dry heat would help, so he closed the door, which he only just realized he'd been holding open, inviting in the biting air, and turned up his heater, reminding himself to add a bit more to his utilities budget for this month.

The warm air and the blanket obviously helped the girl as her skin gained a healthy pink tinge to it as she warmed up. Deciding it was best wait for the girl to talk to him, he went into his modest kitchen and started heating water for a warm cup of tea, or coffee if the girl really needed it. A good jolt of caffeine would sharpen her senses.

After making the tea and returning to his small, some would even call it cramped, living room. His apartment was overall a bit more than modest. It had a small kitchen with a low quality stove, and a small fridge of similar quality. His living room only had enough room for two small chairs and a tiny table, where he ate his food.

His bedroom was a small 6 foot cube, with a small bed taking up a good portion of the space. The door to a small bathroom was to his immediate left after entering the house. The closet where he hung his few clothes was about the size of an average fridge, and it had no door.

The entire floor was covered in a cheap gray carpet, and the bathroom had a breaking tile floor. The walls were probably once pained white, but were starting to peel and yellow. The best part of the whole thing was the window.

It was a big three-by-four rectangle cut into the wall, with a thin piece of glass on the outer edge. It also gave him a beautiful view of the village, with the mountain with the Fire Shadows faces carved into it. At night it lit up beautifully, the entire city turning into the best view money couldn't buy. The only view that could compare to it was looking of Fire Shadow mountain as the sun rose over the walls, of set over the hidden lake on the rear of the mountain.

He got the whole thing for chump change, too. The view, which he knew the owner knew about, could have made the apartment as-is worth at least fifty-thousand nightly, and if he fixed the whole thing up and expanded it a bit? The place could be a gold mine.

Why the owner gave him the view wasn't important, as he was still focused on the stranger who had knocked on his door. She looked like she had suffered some kind of injury to the head recently, if the flecks of dry blood in her hair said anything.

'If it's her blood.' He reminded himself, remembering where he lived. The view was beautiful, and he didn't use the term lightly, but it was in one of the not-as-nice parts of town. There were muggers out every-night, and worse too.

He started to worry about what happened to her in the night. If he added it up from certain perspectives... Torn clothes, blood, out at night, dazed and shocked from something, though that was probably the cold, and he got a very nasty picture.

Knowing the his pessimistic mindset was actually pretty unlikely, he set those thoughts aside for later as the girl started to wake up. She looked around confused, probably wondering what was going on, until she saw him and said, "You."

"Me?" I responded, confuses to what this girl meant. How was he important? He'd never met her before. Despite being very confused about everything, she seemed to be laser focused on him. She seemed to be scrutinizing him, looking for some big secret on his face.

"Explain." She said, in a voice that brokered no nonsense, confusing him even further. She was obviously expecting answers from him about something, as he was reminded when her focus seemed to double.

"Explain what? I've never met you before." He responded, hoping that she would elaborate on her confusing one-word answers. He wasn't a very social person, even less so a talkative person. She seemed to be very similar.

"Why am I here?" She responded causing me to face-plant. Why would she be looking for the answer to such a meta-physical question from him, he could only guess. It his Chakra was anything to go by, he wasn't exactly the most spiritual person in the world.

"Why do I remember nothing, but feel like I should know you?" She explained, starting to glare at him, feeling oddly angry. She knew she wasn't usually an angry person. Whatever had stolen her memories was probably very powerful. She also knew she wasn't weak.

"Ah." He just said in understanding. She hadn't been asking him a world-bending question, but had some form of amnesia. The best place to start would probably be in the basics of what she remembered. Thing like her name, and family members she was close to.

Asking her name first, he was met with a cold glare from the suddenly angry girl. Why was she so angry at him? Then it occurred to him that he hadn't explained what he had mentally stumbled upon while collecting his thoughts.

"I believe you have some form of amnesia, likely caused by a strong blow to the head. You have some slight flecks of blood in your hair, denoting a hard impact, maybe you ran into the corner of a wall, or were bludgeoned over the head with a heavy object." He spoke with a slightly scientific tone in his voice, sounding more like a thirty-year old than an eight-year old.

His guest, even though that term wasn't the most accurate as she had more invited herself in on some strange whim, seemed surprised. It was almost like she thought he was stupid. Perhaps it was how he dressed. Orange and black didn't exactly scream 'GENIUS', now did it?

"Now, let's start again." He said, after going through one of his cabinets and retrieving a pad of paper and a pencil. Putting the sharp point just above the top left corner of the paper, he asked again, "What is your name, first then last, if you please."

"My name is Hanahime Muramasa." She said, more compliant than last time. Despite the odd name, he recorded it down, pencil moving quickly writing out the name. He could have sworn he heard that name somewhere before, but he just passed it off as a book character from one of the multitude of books he'd read.

"Do you know anything about your family that sticks out, like where you live, or if your related to someone enlisted in the corps?" He asked after pondering what the next question should be. He decided something semi-personal, so that it didn't seem like he was pushing, but close enough to be helpful.

"The only thing I remember is my mother. I can't remember where I lived, and I don't know what corps your talking about." She said, answering questions in order. He took a bit longer to write everything out on the paper, making a few notes as he went down.

"The ninja corps. But onto the next question, hm?" He said, waving of her not knowing the basis the entire world government. Amnesia could have easily caused things like that to be forgotten. Amnesia was weird, and he wasn't a trained professional.

Seeing his guest nod, he continued by asking, "What is your favorite shape, color, and number. It would be helpful if you could answer in that order." She responded by shaking her head, saying that, no, she didn't remember.

It went on like this for what felt like hours. He asked questions on everything, from if she had ever worn pink socks to her opinion on the current Feudal Lord. Over-all, they managed to learn quite a bit of trivia about the young Muramasa, but she still remembered nothing.

Understanding that his was a case beyond what his eight year old mind could solve, he decided he would speak to one of the doctors at the hospital once it warmed up a bit. He realized he'd never introduced himself, and prepared to do so when she shot up and shouted, "I remember something!"

Seeing how excited she was, and hoping that it was something important, he leaned forward, pencil in place, eager to hear what she had discovered. Until, that is, she shouted that, yes she had in fact worn pink and orange socks before, causing him to fall face-first into the ground, making a loud band and a sizable hole in the floor.

Grunting in pain, and slightly annoyed, he sighed and decided to introduce himself. He stood throwing his arm out to the side and bowed with a flourish and bellowed in a loud voice, "Fair maiden, I am but a humble man, destined for greatness, and born under a full-moon, I bid the welcome and hello, for I am," At this point, an image of a rock precipice standing in the sea as waves crashed appeared behind him, and as he said, "Naruto Uzumaki!" The sun peaked out and reflected off the drops thrown up by the crashing waves.

It would have been much more breathtaking if he didn't have a bruise on his face, and wasn't only eight. It should also be mentioned that it had taken Naruto days to convince the spandex wearing man to teach him the secret to the background image, along with the crashing wave sounds.

As he leaned down, he grabbed the bewildered girls hand and kissed her knuckles and said, "I am but a humble servant, fair maiden." After looking up and seeing her face turning a funny shade of pink, either in anger, confusion, or something else he didn't know.

Before he could get his answer, a knock came at the door. Rushing away from the still-as-a-statue girl, he ran towards the door and looked through the peephole and saw the one person he'd been waiting to see all month. Throwing open the door, forgetting that it was below freezing outside, he was greeted with his grandfather figures smiling, and slightly blue, face.

Coming inside quickly and sitting down, the Shadow looked at the girl who just seemed to be recovering from his odd introduction. "Who is your friend Naruto?" He asked in an amused voice, having seen what Naruto's greeting can do to those who are unprepared.

"I found her outside my door this morning, frozen half-to-death, and with bits of blood in her hair." Naruto replied joyfully, still oblivious the said girls eyes boring a hole in the back of his head, like the answers to the universe were hidden there.

"Are you alright miss..." Sarutobi trailed of, realizing they hadn't been introduced. Deciding to forgo his usual Jiraiya-like introduction, with him spouting of titles and achievements, he just said "I don't believe I got your name, but you may call me Sarutobi." This was met with a tentative smile from the amnesia-cursed girl answered back.

"My name is Hanahime Muramasa, and I don't remember much else." She said, sounding slightly happy at the somewhat-normal greeting, from the little she remembered at-least. At least not everyone had the eccentrics of Naruto.

"Amnesia, hm? Not the first one recently either. There have been quite a few people slipping on ice and crashing into wall, or street vendors, or giant turtles." Sarutobi responded, not noticing the confusion on the girls face as he said the last one.

"Giant turtles?" She asked, obviously confused, and wondering just how many of those there could be to have it specifically mentioned like that. She may not remember much about turtles, but they weren't exactly common in the winter, or all that big, much less giant.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit of an inside joke with some of my commanders." He responded, looking off into the distance, lost in memories. It was something he did a lot in his old age, as he had been around for a long time and had a lot of good memories to get lost in.

"Hey old man, before you go all senile on me, could you tell me why you came here twelve hours early?" Naruto asked jokingly, pushing the 'old man's buttons. Hiruzen, knowing that Naruto was just joking, replied with, "Can you repeat that, I don't think my old ears caught it, I am a bit older than you'd think."

Hanahime was just watching curiously, wondering if all interactions were like this, with jokes all around and no anger. She remembered a lot of arguments, not what they were about or who they were between, just that there were a lot of them in her life.

The young Spirit-who-wasn't-one-anymore thought that it would be nice to have such a person to speak to. Her mother certainly wasn't that comforting. Realizing what she'd thought she jumped up and shouted again, "I remembered something!"

Naruto was only half-listening not taking it seriously after the last time. Hiruzen was curious however, wondering what the girl had remembered and how it could apply to how she arrived here. It was obvious that this had happened before, with a rather anti-climatic ending if Naruto semi-ignoring the girl was anything to go by.

"My mother wasn't very much like you, Old Man!" She shouted excitedly, happy to have remembered something. The 'Old Man' Face planted, very much like Naruto had earlier, grumbling about children not respecting their elders and nicknames while the people who lived downstairs banged on the ceiling and yelled at them to be quiet.

"She was a very cold person, with nearly no humor, and a near complete lack of emotions other than anger!" That drew the old-and-bruised mans attention. That was a common factor among two groups. People who had been in ANBU for thirty or more years, and Root operatives. It only now occurred to him that under the image of a girl could be a cold-blooded killer, acting to harm Naruto or the village.

Being in peace for over ten years had dulled his instincts. It didn't bode well for the village if he'd managed to slip this much. How much else had he missed while he let himself waste away behind a desk? Perhaps a war with Cloud would do the village good.

Deciding to put his not entirely serious plans to the side for now and focus and the problem, he spoke up by saying, "And why are you in little Naruto's apartment? It would make much more sense for you to go to the police station, or to the Fire Shadow tower."

The girl just looked at him, not knowing where, or even what in the case of the third one, those were. She had near complete amnesia, so did the old man really expect her to know? Apparently he had as he just looked at her, waiting for an answer.

While this was all going on Naruto, who had recovered from the Muramasa's remembering something, decided that it would be best to clean up his meager apartment. Picking up the long forgotten tea while sighing at the wasted drink, he walked into the kitchen to start cleaning the cups out.

Whenever he cleaned his dishes, how odd his sink was would always bother him. He didn't know why, and it wasn't even really something to get bothered about. To use it, you had to pull up part of the counter and then use a hose-thing installed in the side.

It was odd. He wasn't even aware of the Shadow's semi-interrogation of his kind-of guest. He didn't know what kind of effects that their discussion would have upon his life. It was far from his fault. It wasn't like he had some kind of super hearing. What was he, a dog?

No. He wasn't.

The Fire Shadow, deciding it would be best to separate the maybe/probably-sleeper agent from the container of the nine-tailed demon fox. How to go about it without causing questions from Naruto would be easy for him. The young boy would only have to know that the girl was actually a threat. Naruto wasn't a child genius, so it would be rather easy. He didn't have a much older entity couching him on how to fool old people.

The only unforeseen flaw in his plan was that he didn't know about the connection between the two. To be fair, neither did they, but it still existed. Any attempt to separate them without to death of Naruto would be cursed to fail.

If Hanahime was a spirit still. She might have lost that, and her memories of ever being one, but at least some semblance of a connection would still exist. As Galma would say, Fate demanded it. If only they knew.

Some slight harm would probably come from trying, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as it would've been. It would be more than enough to tell them that they need to stay together also. Spiritual connections were weird like that.

Naruto got the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Like, really bad. At that very moment, unknown to all of them, a confrontation was going down in the forest, far from Leaf. The confrontation was between Kuroyukihime, now the last female Weapons Spirit of the Muramasa clan, and Galma, class three guardian Angel.

Kuroyukihime was angry, but unlike her normal cold fury, this was anger like a volcano, explosive and dangerous, not stopping and destroying everything in it's path. The only other time she had been this angry was after third Seraph killed her six eldest children. That hadn't ended well for anybody, and neither would this.

Kuroyukihime was one of the most powerful weapons of all time, and was completely devoted to her master. Galma had angered her by not only taking her daughter from her, but also getting in the way of her master's will.

She couldn't even do anything to fix it. Unlike the last time something similar had happened, she had her master helping her. She knew she couldn't get in contact with him, even though he could likely fix everything. He was busy holding of the greater three gods.

Galma was on the other side of the fight, happy that she could protect her charge from the Weapons. Better safe then sorry, and all that. Of course, her plan wasn't without repercussions, she reminded herself as she thought of the loss of Kallistrate. Her sword had been with her for a long time, and it's loss was a very bad blow to the Angel.

It wasn't like she was out of weapons though. Kallistrate was her favorite and most powerful one, but it would be stupid to rely on only one weapon. Nikephoros wasn't her weapon of choice, but she could use it well enough to fend of the Weapon for a short time.

She twirled out of the way, narrowly avoiding a long katana that would have sliced her in half if she hadn't. Thinking while fighting got people killed more often than not, even if she couldn't really be killed.

Nikephoros was an old weapon, older than the system that ruled the continent now at-least. It was a spear about six-foot long, with gold vines embedded in the iron shaft. The head was almond shaped, but was serrated near the top and added another six inched onto the weapons length, making it taller than her by over a foot.

It was also magic, but it's ability was to power consuming for her to use after what she had pulled with the younger Weapon. She almost lost her head from another katana strike before she realized she had been thinking again.

She deflected the next blow from the sword with her spear's shaft, causing vibrations to rattle her arms, and loosening her grip on the slippery metal pole. Making a note to not block strikes anymore, and nearly losing an arm for thinking, she stabbed with her spear, nicking the Weapons side.

Kuroyukihime retaliated with swiping her own weapon and cutting through the Angels arm, taking everything above the elbow with it. Weapons live for battle, and she had lived a long time, and had been in a lot of battles. No lower-Angel could possibly challenge her and win, though an Archangel, or a Seraph would give her plenty of trouble.

Galma felt pain rush trough her arm, and knew this battle was over. She would come back, but seven years lost would put a big dent in her plans. Plus, she might not even be assigned to the boy again. She could be reassigned to something like guard-duty for failing.

As the arm, still holding the spear, fell to the ground, Kuroyukihime brought down her sword one last time, taking the head of the metallic-haired Angel off her shoulders. With nothing to do until her master contacted her again, she decided to look for a warrior strong enough to wield her.

In heaven, the fully healed Galma was being questioned by her father. He hadn't taken well to the knowledge of her failure, and made his displeasure very visible in the sparring match between them. They were the only descendants of the traitor Valentine, so a lack of trust could end in them being cast from the golden halls.

Back in his apartment, Naruto was pulled aside by the old Sarutobi. The Shadow tried to explain to him that Hanahime was a very dangerous individual, but he wouldn't buy it. To Sarutobi it seemed like Naruto had grown up with the girl, not met her this morning!

Unknown to even the angels in heaven, a ten year old boy hugged his twin sister in a ghetto, not far from Naruto's house. She was broken, and he felt like it was his fault. He vowed to get stronger, and to accomplish his sister's dreams, even if she couldn't. He vowed as much over the bodies of his dead parents.

With sister in tow, he set out. The world would be his, and the first step towards that was allies. People he could trust and rely on, people who would have his back. He needed muscles first of all, and he could turn his parents murder to his advantage.

The human mind is a complex thing, and after what happened to his parents and sister had broken his mind in ways that could never be fixed. All he cared about now was his sister, and her dreams. He stopped existing that day. The only thing that remained was his physical form, but the identity that was him was gone.

While the child's mind was breaking, as was the relationship between Naruto and the Third Fire Shadow, the three eldest were still fighting. Even though it was three-on-one, there enemy fought like he was born to fight them. He hadn't used magic in any form, only combating them with weapons.

There only chance was that there assailant wasn't aiming to kill it seemed, only to delay them from altering the lower worlds. Why, or even how, the man arrived in the Nexus was stranger still. He appeared to be a mortal man, yet he fought of Fate, Destiny, and Truth at the same time! He was obviously no mortal, that much was obvious, but even there fourth sibling couldn't reach the Nexus after the First Closing.

Their attacker was enjoying the fight, because even if it wasn't challenging it was probably the best fight he'd had in a long time. He had made a bet with himself that he could hold them off for seven years with only two weapons, and not even a week into it he was already on the ninth. Of course, he wasn't going all out, but the balance of this universe wasn't one he could put to chance.

Naruto would affect more than just his own world. Even if Fate conspired against him, Truth denied him, and Destiny pushed him away, he would be the next one. It was more than destiny, and it was more the all the time gods from the entire multiverse put together could ever hope to deter him from. Naruto would be next, and even he couldn't stop it.

**This was the chapter two I mentioned, and since I got the reaction I was hoping for, which was any reaction, I've completed chapter two. Don't expect much during the week, because I can only write on weekends. Chapter three will take place a few years into the future. Ask any question, and thank you for reviewing darkynstars.**

**Throw your ideas at me through review or PM**


	3. Setting the Stage

Naruto was far from average, but he was still only thirteen. A teenage body is par from the pinnacle of physical perfection that some people like to make it sound to be. Pimples and hormones made life suck for most teens. Civilian teenagers that is, ninja teenagers had so many other problem.

They were mostly little things though, like capture and interrogation, or bloody death. Demon cats were also pretty high on the 'Problems' list. Naruto didn't enjoy thinking about how that had happened, and preferred to think that that never happened.

His teammates agreed with him on that. Only those who witnessed it would know about the incident involving the bath-house, six bags of flower, twelve rocks, a cat, and pair of tight pink leather pants. Even the memory of it made him shutter.

Beyond all that, his team was pretty successful. They weren't the most well known, but they weren't faceless in the corps. Team three was quickly making a name for themselves, whether it be for there odd plans, or success as D-rank missions.

Arriving at the training ground, he saw he was the only one there. He knew that they would be there soon. There teacher wasn't the most sane person in the world, but neither were they. Most civilians thought ninja never slept, and did insane work-out's, but there advanced use of chakra made there exercise much less needed.

His teacher appeared in a whirlwind of leaves, kicking up dust and causing his student to go through a coughing fit. When the dust cleared the man who had caused the cloud appeared. He was slightly smaller than the average male, with dark-gray hair tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and almost black eyes.

He also had a scar running down the side of his mouth. It was a very strait and shallow marking, and was very close to his mouth. He was garbed in the standard ninja wear, with dark blue clothes, a flak jacket, and fingerless gloves.

"Good morning, Hayama." Said Naruto, greeting the trainer of team three as per usual. He had frowned on them calling him 'trainer', or 'sensei', so they had agreed to be on a first name basis all-around. Even if Kazuto was offended by anyone calling him that.

His trainer just nodded and leaned back against the tree, not having his katana with him. He looked at his student and spoke, revealing he had a very quiet voice, but calculating voice. "Naruto, how is your wind training going? Are you having trouble with any of the exercises?"

Naruto just gave his sensei a grin and replied cheerily, "Not at all. I'm even doing a bit better than you said I would! I already have the first few down." He said that not knowing that the cumulative total of hours the average wind-user spent learning those exercises could number up to twenty, often more.

Before the older ninja could inform Naruto of that little fact, someone broke through the treeline that surrounded there team training ground. Seeing who it was, Naruto's mood seemed to become a bit more... competitive. Even someone with no eyes could see they were rivals and friends.

"Kazuto!" Cried out the sunshine-blond boy, glad to see his rival had arrived. They didn't often talk while on mission, so in the morning or after training was the only time they got to really communicate with each-other.

Kazuto was odd to say the least. He had a deep tan, and his hair was a dark black that went down to his neck. But the oddest thing about him were his eyes. They changed color, from blue to brown to green, and-so-on. It had a very mesmerizing affect. He had a scar starting at the center of the forehead, but it was a very jagged marking and it went over his right eye, which was covered in an eye-patch.

He wore a black t-shirt that was tight on him, and lighter and looser gray pants, with average sandals on his feet. He had a weapons pouch tied to his left thigh. He remembered some rumors going around about Kazuto and himself. They weren't pleasant, and they went along with some depictions of them.

In positions.

Before his shutter even got done going down his back, he heard the overly loud noises of there last teammate, and his kind-of-but-not-really sister, Hanahime Muramasa. She had grown into a fine young woman, and sometime over the years her skin had darkened to normal, and her hair turned brown. The only thing that struck him as out-of-place were her still vibrant-pink eyes.

She walked into the clearing wearing a dark-green outfit consisting of a pair of ninja-pants, and a t-shirt with nothing on it. She had no visible weapons, but anyone who fought her could attest to how her baggy clothes seemed to hide an arsenal of weapons of all kinds. He had never seen her without a weapon, and doubted he ever would.

The rest of there day usually followed a simple schedule. For around three hours, they would be given a set of exercises ranging from push-ups, to accuracy training, to chakra control. He would devote one hour to each of them specifically, letting the other two do the previously mentioned routine.

After that, they would go to the mission office and get three D-ranks, and spend the rest of the day planning on how to do the next task better than the one they were doing at the moment. After that, it would usually be around seven in the afternoon, still plenty of time.

Then they would come back to the training ground, do a few more exercises, and go have dinner as a squad, usually costing them the payout from at-least one of there missions, more if they went to a big chain.

Today, they spent nearly double the time training in the morning, going until about noon, then they went to the mission office where the trainer surprised them with a C-rank. Most Low-levels didn't get a C-rank until around a full year of service, and they'd only been at it for three months.

It was just a pickup mission. More of a glorified mail-run than a glorious quest. They had to head to one of the larger town, around thirty miles from Leaf, drop of mail from Leaf and then pickup the mail and mission requests going back with them.

It was scheduled for next Thursday, giving them two days to prepare. They could have really done it that day, put after training for so long, they weren't really feeling up to it. Naruto in particular as he was determined to catch-up with Kazuto, even if it was the last thing he did. The fact that he was two years older than Naruto gave him a bit of an advantage, and made him the natural team-leader when Hayama gave them leadership.

Kazuto Lykos was an enigma, even within the ninja corps. He just seemed to appear out of nowhere around five years ago and joined the academy. He raced up the ranks in the academy, and was declared to be a prodigy.

Lykos didn't seem to care though. He was a year younger than the average first-year training to be a ninja (not that Naruto was anyone to speak, being three years below that average himself) for Leaf. He seemed to absorb knowledge like a sponge did water, and would've been the 'Rookie of the Year', if he hadn't caught a nasty bug over the last few weeks of school.

Not that Kazuto really cared about the title. he knew titles didn't matter in the real world. Neither did being related to someone important. Being related to an important person usually got you put up for ransom, and none of them had anyone to pay that ransom. They were important because Naruto had a connection to the Third Fire Shadow, and they were connected to Naruto. Only problem was that Leaf doesn't negotiate with bandits or missing-nin.

After the the last piece of training, they came to the consensus to forgo having dinner as a group, and decided to just say goodnight and go their separate way. Hanahime went back to the apartment she had, and Naruto did the same. No one really knew where Kazuto lived, but they knew that they could get a hold of him by going to the Fire Shadow's offices and asking for his location.

It should be noted that asking Kazuto never came to mind. Most people would come up with that first, but for some reason it seemed that Naruto and Hanahime saw everything except the obvious solution. Perhaps that was what made there team work so well.

They were all insane.

Kuroyukihime was nowhere near The Land of Fire, or even the Elemental Nation. She was in the west, on a continent unknown to anyone except a few. Those who did remember were withering old, who were thought to be senile for talking about imaginary continents.

The continent never really had an established name. Or an established government either. It was still stuck in a state similar to the Warring Clans era, where there were several hundred small, sometimes large, towns. The word fortress would probably work better, but the definition of fortress and town was different on the unnamed continent.

None of that really mattered to Kuroyukihime. She was having the time of her life, nearly always in battle. They were also _very_ good at killing each other. They could even use Prana, something that was rare even in the Golden Age.

Prana was one of the ultimate barriers, and that makes them very versatile. Most people think of barriers as a shield, or a wall if large enough. But when the traits of the barrier are redefined to be 'let object through, but burn them like a fire', you have a sword that acts like a fire.

Prana is different from Chakra in three ways. One, it isn't really produced by humans. It comes from the spaces in-between the greater realms, but humans mix certain energy's and expend that to call it forth.

The next big difference as that it always took the shape of polygons, so there were no spheres. That will be important in the bigger barriers. You can't make a shape entirely out of hexagons,, so you would either have to use a different shape, or work it out.

The last major difference is more two minor differences that go hand-in-hand. Prana is divided into different 'levels' each level has different properties, with some better as weapons and some better as actual shields. The color of Prana depends on the 'level' that it is, and the effectiveness of the barrier depends that you use the right level.

An example for those who are having a bit of trouble understanding. Let's say a spear is thrown at you, and you have the choice between barrier 'X' and barrier 'Y'. Barrier Y is much more malleable than barrier X, but it will always let objects through. Beyond that ability, the user would have complete control.

Barrier X on the other hand is a very rigid shield. The user had control over the size and what shape it is, but nothing else. It will block most regular weapons, but if another barrier is used on it, you would have to make a stronger barrier.

Of course you would choose barrier X. It's the better choice in that situation. You could also just move out of the way of the spear, but it's an example. Since the unnamed continent had been at war for centuries, they had some ingenious uses of barriers as well.

All weapon's and armor were barriers. Swords were barrier's set to separate objects on both sides, and armors were high level shield barriers that would require a barrier sword of equal or greater level. It was a bit more complex then that, but that's the gist of it.

Kuroyukihime didn't bother learning the inner-working of Prana. She wouldn't need to since she could use Chi and Mana. Separately they were a lot easier to control and use, and could be a lot more versatile.

Chi was where the 'Elemental' nature of Chakra comes from. Chi was used before the Golden era to bend the elements of the world to the whims of it's users, but it weakened over time. Before, a single man could raise the oceans, of destroy mountains.

Near the end of that era it had taken six men working in sync to gently float a rock at someone. It was for the better, as they were destroying the earth. They were very stupid about that. Suddenly she remembered something.

Her daughters wielder. He would be coming-of-age in just three years. It was tradition in the Muramasa clan to give any wielder they found a coming of age gift, even if they didn't hold a Weapon at that time. The Muramasa clan was ancient, and there laws and traditions were confusing at best, but this was one of the few that everyone followed.

Even if she was the last true Muramasa. Perhaps she'd give him a sword. She had plenty, and she didn't think he had any. She probably should have kept track of that. No use crying over lost opportunities now though.

The man who had been wielding the sword he'd found in the forest was surprised when that sword disappeared from his hand. Surprised until his head came off his shoulders anyway. His enemy was using a regular barrier weapon, which had proved to be a disadvantage against the regular weapon. She had been absorbing Prana, much like a certain shark-sword absorbed Chakra.

Up in heaven, Galma was hearing exactly what she wanted. She would ascend to be an Archangel, and she would gain her wings in the process. Being who she was, she hadn't gotten wings until she was completely trusted.

She would have to give up being Naruto's guardian, but she knew he could take care of himself by that point. Being an Archangel gave her command of thirteen lower-Angels. It was a very militaristic set-up, with orders cascading from a directing officer.

Being a guardian, she had been exempt from the structure. Having given up on climbing that branch of the order, she decided to go into the normal branch. Having lost her favorite sword still annoyed her, but she had gotten one of equal power since then.

Kleitos was not the same as her beloved Kallistrate, but it was her own fault for breaking it. Kleitos was a large weapon, with a triangular blade made of a dark black metal. It was above eight inches wide at the bottom, and was about five-feet long. It was quite a bit bigger than she would have otherwise preferred, but it had several abilities that made up for how unwieldy it was.

The first ability was it's invulnerability, in other words it couldn't be broken. Considering how destructive she was, it was better to have a blade that could take a beating. The second ability was a minor increase to her wind magic. The only other non-mortal ability was that it could cut through anything.

It also made made her very slow, but her wings would more than make up for it. Probably. The ceremony to help her ascend was less of a ceremony and more of a ritual. She stool in the middle of a circle while a bunch of others chanted.

She felt pain exploding in her back, as if she was being torn apart, had liquid fire poured in the wound and them chewed on by Cerebus. In layman's terms, it hurt like a bitch. Suddenly, the sensation of exploding came and the pain tripled.

Feathers started raining down. They were beautiful things. They were a very very soft blue, almost white, and they made her feel calm, even as pain that would drive others insane coursed through her brain.

Suddenly it was over. The pain was gone, and she felt like she was coming out of a dream. She tried to stand up from where she had fallen, the pain to much for her. Her body protested, obviously thinking she was mortally wounded in some way.

Standing up she almost immediately lost her balance because of her wings. Most Angels had pure white wings, though Cherubs had silver ones and Seraphs had black and/or gold ones. Hers were still blue, and held a slightly mesmerizing quality to them.

Archangels were supposed to have snow-white wings. Blue wasn't a color seen on an Angels wing. Ever. Some who had helped with the ritual pointed that out, scared and confused. The head angel overseeing the ceremony decided that she should talk to one the head of Rituals.

She would have to anyway so she could find out her true name. Angels have many names, the first one being the name there given at birth, then a family name, then a battle name, and finally a true name,

She had no family name, as her ancestor was cast out of heaven, there was no war so she had no battle name, her father had named her Galma at birth (She didn't like the name much), and she was about to learn what her true name was.

A true name is really more than a name. It is the verbal from of who you are. They could use it to control you like a puppet or even change it. It was something that was always a secret, even between husband and wife.

They were in a field of bright green grass that went about knee high, with colorful flowers everywhere. The equivalent of the sun burned brightly in the clear blue sky. There were no animals around, and there was a scattering of trees for protection from the sun.

Galma saw the aged man sitting in the field, just enjoying the weather. The feel of the punishing sun on his skin, the way the gentle breeze went through his hair and ruffled the grass on the ground. It was a very peaceful place all-in-all.

"Hello." He said, surprising the now-Archangel. She hadn't been making much noise, and his back was to her. He may have had several thousand years on her, but really. The short Galma approached the man and said back, "Good... What time is it actually?"

The old man just laughed to himself, glad to have someone to talk to. People where usually bowing and kissing up to him, trying to get in his favor. Being such an old angel, and being the head of rituals and ceremonies only made it worse.

"How can I help you young one?" He said in a warm voice, easing some of the tension Galma had. She was glad the older Angel was a nice man. He actually reminded her much of her great-grandparents. She sat down next to him and spoke openly.

"My wings. There not the usual color, as you can see. It has me worried." She spoke with a tinge of fear in her voice, scared as to what his response would be. It wasn't unusual for Angels to scorn different things.

Hypocrites.

The old man frowned. It was disturbing to say the least. The only angels with odd colors were Valentine, and his father. No one would likely remember the latter, and the former was struck out of the records. For all intents and purposes, Lucifer Valentine had never existed.

It then clicked in his mind who this girl was. Her hair was the same, she spoke the same, she walked the same. She was a Valentine. Or perhaps 'should have been' would fit better there, as the Valentine family never officially existed according to the records.

"What's your name, first. I don't like not knowing the names of those who decided they can speak with me as equals." He said, still kind, but with his voice gaining a slight edge. The Valentine family was responsible for many problems, but they had solved quite a few as well.

"My name is Galma. I don't know if I mentioned it before but I also need my true name." She was still slightly scared, but the calm atmosphere of the plain, along with the kind grandparent he portaryed, she felt much more comfortable.

"Well I believe you're wings are that color because of you're ancestry. It isn't recorded but color has a lot to do with power. You're ancestor was a friend of mine, and he had dark red wings." He said, surprising Galma greatly. She knew who he was referring to, and how long ago that had happened.

Before she could voice her thoughts on the new information, she was interrupted again. "Your true name is the next thing. Lean forward, I don't want any eavesdroppers listening in on it." He still spoke with a slight edge.

Doing as asked he whispered something in her ear, and suddenly she felt at piece with the world. Something resonated deep within her, and she felt... whole. Yes. She felt like she'd found a piece of herself she didn't even know she was missing.

Up in the highest plain of existence, kind-of anyway, the siblings were tired from the long battle. Around three years ago, there enemy got more focused, seeing that he was going to easy on them. He had given them a run for there money as far as fighting went.

He'd almost accidentally killed them. Of-course, he'd managed to avert it but still. It wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to accidentally kill a vital part of the balance. He still needed them to control the world, and as much as he hated their kind, they would be the perfect pawns.

He was one of the few people who could easily think freely during a fight, especially one of this caliber. By this point he'd memorized there attack patterns. Things were becoming boring. He knew he'd kept them away long enough.

He hoped Kuroyukihime had managed to insert her daughter into Naruto's life. He knew what the guardian Angel would do. He was much smarter than he appeared, even if those who didn't exist in the highest order of the multiverse couldn't see him.

They were to entwined for the time siblings to do anything at this point. If they killed her, he could bring her back. And if they did anything to the other boy...

There were only four things in all of the all containing megaverse that were strong enough to beat him. He may have enjoyed fighting, but he knew that those four were magnitudes above him. If they tried, he would be wiped from in a Planck time.

Less than that, even. Less then a thought from the most powerful could destroy the all-containing megaverse, and then he could remake it all in less time without even noticing. It had happened once before, apparently.

He was tired, though. He had lived for longer than eternity, and he wanted the eternal rest of oblivion. He couldn't die. If he challenged one of the others, he would just come back. The only way for him to die was for him to pass on his power, and descend to mortality on his home plain.

To pass on his power, he needed a successor. He was trying to make Naruto into his own, hoping that he could pass on his curse. Naruto needed to be just right, though. There was only one set of universes that Naruto was correct, but they were protected.

He knew why. One of the few rules that even he couldn't break was 'do not screw with the Origin of any universe', and if he broke it he would never die. He would have to pass on his powers as Utopia onto Naruto.

So he came up with a complex plan to shift this universe just enough, so that the Naruto here closely matched his Origin. Origin was a term used to refer to what some called 'canon', a term from one of the more boring universes.

Unknown to anybody except himself, one person sat next to another. They looked down on the multiverse, glad to see the work of there efforts. They were the originals. The male was first, and he exerted himself to personify 'perfection'.

He got two things. A place, and a person. The person was one of the only things he would call beautiful, and the place was his home. No one would ever know of either. He looked upon there creation and he knew what was going to happen.

Utopia might be one of the oldest, but he was about to destroy balance. He joined his mind with eternity, and knew everything. What he saw made him smile. He knew his original assumption was wrong now.

This Naruto would be more entertaining if he didn't know everything, or even the ending. He decided to leave his memories in eternity, only leaving with the knowledge to watch.

He left eternity and rejoined her at his home.

**Funny enough I had this done last week. The only problem is that it was on my grandmothers laptop, and I had no way to get to it.**

**Sorry for the late release, and I have most of chapter four finished as I write this.**

**If you have any ideas, throw them at me through review or PM. **


	4. Taken from Home

Kazuto wasn't a very happy person, as anyone who knew him could attest. He wasn't particular sad either. If you asked some one to describe Kazuto they would tell you one of five answers, depending on how well they know him.

Those who don't interact with him often, acquaintances, would say he is a very hostile or quiet person. He is both of those, but there not really what describes him. Those who interact with him semi-often, not very close friends, would say he is cynical. Again, he is, but there is a better way to describe him.

People he interacts with often, his teammates or close friends, would say he is a very trustworthy, and helpful person deep down. If you add everything said previously, you have an odd person. It's hard to be hostile and quiet.

But, if you either him, you would that underneath everything he displays, he considers himself a horrible, backstabbing, traitorous piece of filth. A DRIVEN, horrible, backstabbing, traitorous piece of filth.

There is only one person who knows what he really is, but she won't tell anyone.

What he really is, however, isn't important quite yet. Him and his two teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Hanahime Muramasa, were on there first C-rank mission. It had started out simple enough, with them getting to the village and heading back at a quick pace. It went to hell when they were about halfway back.

There trainer suddenly fell to the ground, and groaned. He started sweating and coughing. There was a needle sticking out of his neck. It was obvious that there was a hostile presence nearby. Kazuto decided to take command of the situation and called out, "Triangle formation!"

They had been drilled in situation like this since the first day in the academy. They put the backs to there trainer, forming a triangle around his fallen form. They knew that there was a good chance that they wouldn't make it back home. They were rookie, there trainer was poisoned and hadn't even noticed another presence until it was too late.

Naruto was internally freaking-out, but kept up a calm facade, knowing that if one of them appeared scared, there was a good chance the others would breakdown too. That was a luxury they couldn't afford at the moment.

Hanahime was a bit different. Naruto had become her brother over the years, and had helped her remember. She knew that if anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to live anymore. She also knew that they could rely on each-other.

Kazuto, sadly, was the only one going over strategy, and was listing things they knew about the enemy. He knew there was a minimum of one, probably more. He knew they were skilled with needles, and probably poison. They also had to be a strong opponent, if they had avoided detection by there trainer.

Hidden in the trees was a man not from the Elemental Nations. He was from the nameless continent far to the west. They had known about the Elemental Nations for a long time, and had been taking children to be soldiers for there causes.

Child soldiers were often used, because if they could grow up with violence, they would be good at it. It should be noted that education isn't the highest there, since war was the only thing they knew. The other three he had brought with him sprung into action with a wave of his hand.

Needles flew out of the trees, successfully knocking out who the younger two children. The older boy managed to dodge though. How the boy even saw the needles was unknown. They were thrown at speed far beyond what the normal human eye could see.

He had no bloodline, so what had happened? The boy saw where the needles came from and threw metal knives at them. The assailants easily avoided the slow metal weapons. No mere boy would best three seasoned warriors.

Unknown to the three, the young Lykos right eye was changing. He considered himself a traitorous bastard, and he considered his right eye proof of that. It changed from it's natural color to a dark yellow. He didn't enjoy what he was, nor did he feel proud of his ability to fight against his nature.

He knew that if he ever needed to, he could tap into that cursed power. He could only keep it a secret so long, and hopefully a little longer since his trainer seemed to be dead, and his teammates down for the count.

He pulled out his own needles and threw them much faster than the foreign warriors had. They were avoided as well, but he got closer. The assailants were very intrigued by the hiccup in there plans. The boy looked only fifteen, but he threw like he had a few hundred pounds of muscles hidden somewhere.

The leader decided it was time to stop screwing around, and activated one of his abilities. A bright yellow barrier, made of pentagons and hexagons, appeared around the entire clearing, avoiding all of the child-abductors. It slowly shrunk, eventually coming in contact with the boy who tried to avoid it when he ran out of room to dodge, he received an extremely powerful shock.

The next day, a search force was sent out from Leaf, only to find the rotting body of the trainer.

Far to the west, beyond the desert and the thin coastline there was a ship on the sea. The ship was filled with twelve hardened warriors from the western country, and over thirty children of all ages. The youngest was six, and the oldest was Kazuto at fifteen.

They were unconscious, with a self-generating barrier around the necks. The barrier was a poisonous green, and made sure they remained asleep until it was dispelled. They were in a metal ship that sat low in the water.

It was propelled by an engine that converted sea water to air, and expelled that air out of holes in the back and sides of the ship, causing movement. The aged warriors were glad they had gotten so many in this trip. They planned to arrive at the largest port, and only stable territory, and sell the children to the various other groups.

After a rough storm slowed them down by a week, they arrived reasonably well. The port was called Zosimos, and was the only territory that had survived for more than fifty years. They'd survived so long because of advanced planning on there part.

For one, there were three ways into the city. The port, the underground mining tunnels, or over the mountains that ringed the entire town. The next feature of the city was that, unless you were enlisted in the military, you were forced to wear a self-generating barrier that prevented the molding of energy. The last and most important thing was that they trained in the use of Chi and Prana, instead of just the later like much of the rest of the continent.

They were also the only port that had any contact with the Elemental Nations. There were a few other little bits of trivia, like that they were a limited monarchy with a hereditary king, a general, a high priest, and a counsel of elected citizens that shared power, or how they were also the largest city/fort.

The city itself centered around a single tower rising from the ground, much like the towers of the elemental nations. The tower was a huge stone pillar, made out of yellow bricks, with a few windows. A wall extended from the tower in each of the ordinal directions, with the entirety of the coast and the port to the east.

The eastern quarter was comprised nearly entirely of merchants and traders. The port itself dominated the coastline, taking up everything except a small portion of beach that was reserved for the public. The western quarter was the military faction. It had things like blacksmiths and tanners working to make weapons and armors, with four large barracks and various drill fields.

The northern section was the lower and middle class civilian quarter. They were the ones who worked in the mines and the docks, with some of the luckier ones going into the military or into a trade. The southern section was the government section and contained all the government building and high class citizens.

Each section also had obvious differences in building styles, as they had started out as four separate cities. The west used mainly lumber and gray stone, meant to weather the frequent storms and flash-floods.

The east quarter used iron for there building, as the mountains were rich in the mineral and the mines were contained there. They also had paved stone roads, made of the same yellow rock as the tower. The southern quarter used mainly clay and dark gray stones.

The southern quarter was the oldest of the four, and by far the most extravagant. There buildings were made of white marble, and they had roads paved with a special black stone, made by the workers of the east. They were also the section that contained the only education facilities on the greater continent.

The territory was bigger than that, also and had many of the islands along the coast also. These islands were were they grew there food, and the ones that didn't produce food were used for some of the specialized buildings and manors for the wealthiest of Zosimos citizens.

The building the child-abductors was on the largest of the islands, Eos. Eos was in truth larger than many of the other countries. It was a very circular island, with a dark gray mountain rising out of the center, and the rest being a forest when it was found.

Now, there was a port around the entire rim of the island, which was about three miles in diameter. Around the mountain was a larger town, build out of gray stone mined from the mountain. Built into the mountain, there were two things.

The lower part of the mountain contained the Eos Military Academy. The Eos Military Academy was where those with enough money sent there children to get actual training in military tactics and leadership as opposed to just the fighting skills taught in the military quarter.

The other building was only accessible through a small tunnel in the mountain. The entrance to said tunnel was in the headmasters office in the academy. It led to the governor's compound. The aptly named governor's compound was where the elected governor of the city and his family lived. He was also head of the elected counsel.

The town around the mountain, and the port were connected via dirt road, with few farms scattered. The slave house was on this island, and this is where they dropped of each child for the equivalent of five-hundred-thousand Ryo a kid.

The slave house was the middleman in the whole interaction, and took five-hundred thousand of whatever the children sold for plus fifty percent of however much was left. It was really one of the most profitable jobs, and they didn't have to fight as much.

They preferred fighting, but being soldiers for hire in a country eternally at war caused them to suffer from a shortage contractors they could trust. There last mission had put a serious dent in there forces, taking a little over half there group.

They took jobs like this one while some of the other men went around hiring trained warriors or roaming bandits. However the cost of renting the boat to get them across the ocean hadn't been cheap, and would cost them the profit from a minimum of six of the children.

After getting to shore and giving the children the the house, the mercenaries rented a house near the port while they waited for the children to be sold. That night, while they were asleep, a group of soldiers crept into the house and killed them, as they usually did with mercenaries.

The governor went down to the slave house the next day, curious to what the rumors were saying. He wasn't allowed to go alone though. His wife had pushed several of the guards from academy into his carriage with him.

The standard guard uniform was a dark gray metal, composed of horizontal bands of metal. The helmet was a tight fit for most, because it was tightened around the cranium, with a conical metal piece that attached to protect from arrows.

The pants were the same as the shirt, with the boots being rugged leather boots. Each carried a sword, a spear, a quiver of arrows, and a bow. The metal around the left arm was thicker than the right. It had an ingenious design to where an application of Chi could cause it to stretch and unfurls, forming either a tower shield or a smaller round shield.

The spear collapsed into a bar about a foot long, with the head staying the same. The quiver was attached at the waist on the right as the left side had a sword attacked. The sword was a regular two-foot straight sword, and the bows arms folded in and was latched onto a leather belt.

The governor was a middle-aged man, with some gray tinting the edges of his dark black hair. He had a deep tan from working to the army for most of his youth. He was a reasonably tall man, with a well defined muscular structure. His eyes were dark green, with a cold and calculating edge to them. They were the eyes of a hardened warrior. Overall, the governor had a very imposing look to him, as did the tall guards with him.

His carriage was less or a carriage and more of a chariot with a bench. It was pulled by two tall tan horses, and the actual vehicle was a two-wheeled bow with a shield on either side and barriers over the open part to stop all projectiles.

The box was made out of a light wooden frame, and the wheels were iron circles with seven bars connecting the rim to the axle. The overall speed of it was much greater than a regular carriage or walking, but a single horse without the carriage/chariot could have gotten him there faster.

But he digressed. If he didn't adapt and complained about everything, he wouldn't have been elected as governor. No one had been able to make Galenos Aniketos agitated in years. Or even moderately uncomfortable.

The policy of Eos was to kill all child-traders that came through, then do the same to the children. The rumors about how young some of the children were though... He wouldn't be able to bring himself to order his men to do it if they were true.

Arriving at the slave-house and entering he was some of the port guards milling about. He sent them to attention with a clearing of his throat. The silence that followed was broken by one of the now-awakened children starting to cry.

Galenos felt choked up himself. It was true. The monsters had brought three children the age of six. The looked that young at least. It was a conundrum now. He couldn't kill them. The political backlash would end him.

He couldn't send them back. The western continent had rebuffed them several times, and the children had more-than-likely come across some form of Prana manipulation. There was little he could do for the children.

While he was drilling away at the problem, far away in heaven Galma was smiling. Smiling and happy. She was starting to scare some people, believing that she was going to go the way of her ancestor Lucifer.

The effect of hearing ones own true name was something akin to being hyped full of happiness. There was a period of time where there was no chance for them to be sad, angry, or even moderately unhappy. They felt that it was somewhat of an achievement.

She was about to experience something referred to as 'the crash', when the happiness wares of and all other emotions come crashing back it. Angels had to be a certain age before they got there true names for a number of reasons. The crash was the primary one.

Before they had implemented the restriction of after they get there wings, not always ascending, the younger ones had been unable to make it through the crash. After there emotions came back some had felt "Like everything else in life is just a let-down."

Galma was going about her Archangel duties when it happened. She had been sitting at a desk doing paperwork, absolutely content with the world when she felt as if someone had killed her puppy Milo. In other-words, depressed.

She dropped the pen and started crying it out. She kicked and screamed, only later glad for the sound-proofing of the walls. After the sadness was gone, she got angry. Really angry. She pulled out Kleitos and started using wind magic to slice and smash everything.

The walls were enhanced with strength, but there is a saying about angry women. Being a super-powerful Archangel with a sword larger than her only made it worse. The desk and paperwork were whipped up, sliced, burned, electrocuted, and evaporated.

The walls themselves were strained to the near max. Being enchanted by angels made them powerful, and a bit larger on the inside than on the outside. Outside of being a spacial conundrum, they also were made to be a makeshift bunker for angels going through the crash.

That spoke volumes of her strength.

The others around her were starting to take notice just before her anger got cut off and she felt guilty about everything. Even things she hadn't done. Things she'd only thought, something she had only heard rumors of but she felt as if everything was her fault.

The emotions kept cycling through each-other. One second she was moving with the fury of heaven, the next she was a blubbering mess on the floor. The other Archangels knew what was happening and decided to contact the Cherub about it.

The Cherub was the head of the third Archangel division, and was also a very small person. Not small as in 'little' but small as in 'short'. The difference was there and he didn't enjoy having to point it out. His name isn't important, but what he did was.

There were a few ways to cut off 'the crash', either as it was happening or just before it began, with most of the options leaning towards the latter. The crash usually happens a day or two after, so the emotions aren't that bad, but it had been weeks for Galma.

The anomaly was noted by a few of the more rumor-hungry of the Archangels, but none of them had thought to tell anybody about it. Just like humans, all angels have folly's and sins. There also hypocrites.

While Galma was calming down, Utopia was being interrupted by the one person he hadn't wanted to see. Being number nine had it's privileges in raw power, but as they say, 'power isn't everything.' That rung especially true for Utopia's enemy.

Being number seven, Atlantis was pretty powerful, but his weapons and mind made up for what his spirit and body lacked. His weapons had been made by twelve, and therefore couldn't be changed by anyone other than twelve or thirteen.

His weapon was a trident, funny enough. He had grown up around rumors of a lost city under the waves, and his best friend had been named Atlanta. That was what pushed him to chose Atlantis for his name after he succeeded the previous seven.

The names of the numbers were more titles than names, and rarely changed, but the numbers were more than welcome to change it if they wanted. Atlantis was the only-one who had taken advantage of the option to individualize though.

His weapon was a thigh golden trident, with large barbed points, and leather wrappings where he put his hands to give him a bit of grip. There were gems of all shades of blue and green in the two meter shaft, with the number seven were the three points came apart from the main lance.

There was a lot more to his weapon, but before he could ponder on some of his personal touches to the trident, his enemy noticed him. Utopia landed before him, and the battle begun.

Kuroyukihime was almost back to Leaf when she heard her master call her, before she was pulled to his location. She shifted into her true form and her master used his power to shift them to another plane of existence.

Her true form was also perhaps her most beautiful. She was about one meter long, with a pure dark blade and a handle that seemed to be made of ice. There were veins of gold running through and over both the handle and the blade, and they met at the bottom of the handle to form a golden pommel with an ice-white snow-flake on the very-bottom.

But that was only half.

Her other half was on his left arm. Her other half was an ice-white kite shield, with a dragon made out of inky darkness on the front, breathing golden flames upwards. The realism in the shield was enough to frighten lesser opponents, and could even be called out if needed.

His armor was a bulky plate covering, two inches thick in some places, and was made entirely out of black metal. There were evil spike sticking out of his shoulders, and a crimson red cape rested at his shoulders.

The only openings in the armor were the eye-holes, which glowed with an ethereal golden light, hiding and containing his power. He was in a ready stance and called, "Atlantis, why have you interfered!" It was said in a quite loud voice, and in a tongue no one but the other numbers would understand.

Atlantis was garbed in a light leather armor, and had a bronze helmet with a green-plume on top. His arms were bared, and his legs were covered in greave-like leather coverings, completely containing the black pants he wore beneath.

In his hand was his trident, and there was a two foot sword strapped at his side. He was also in a ready stance, preparing for the imminent fight with the other number. He almost didn't reply, but his enemy deserved to know why he was going to die. He called back in an angry tone, "You killed them and even now hold them beyond my grasp."

Utopia had lived a long life, and even if he was going to die, knew that this wasn't going to work. Atlantis was going to hunt him down every time he came back, and would prevent him from passing the power on.

If he managed to die without a successor, Atlantis would rightfully gain most of his power, and another number would be added at the bottom. The concept of Atlantis gaining Kuroyukihime sickened him. The bastard would... he couldn't even finish the thought.

He also remembered what he had done, and why he had done it, but it hadn't even popped into his head when Atlantis answered him. The first thing that came to his mind was his own plans, and how Atlantis was messing with them.

He still believed himself far above any station Atlantis could reach. That would end in his first death to a lower number.

Utopia charged forward, Kuroyukihime falling at a meteor's pace, and Atlantis responded with a spin of his trident, both deflecting the sword and smacking Utopia across the face with the end of the lance. Utopia recovered quickly and appeared behind Atlantis.

Atlantis had studied Utopia enough to know his fighting style and brought the end of his spear back, smashing it into the dark plate of Utopia's armor, causing a crack to appear. Utopia wasn't given a break and had his face-plate smashed with the same part of the trident.

The trident collapsed into a long golden lance, and Atlantis jumped back, waiting for Utopia to recover. He wanted to enjoy Utopia's suffering, and beating him to a pulp in the first few seconds wouldn't give him the pleasure.

As soon as he had a good footing again, Utopia activated the first power Kuroyukihime. A wave of ice launched out and nearly got Atlantis, who avoided it by jumping straight up. Atlantis responded by using his lances power.

Hundred's of specs appeared around them. The were small white sparkles, and were unaffected by the power coming from the two warriors. The grew bigger slowly, from the size of sparkles, to the size of golf-balls.

Utopia figured this was just a distraction from Atlantis, and that would be his final downfall. Atlantis wasn't one for naming his techniques, but the creator of this one had already given it one. He spoke softly, letting his emotions into his voice, and clearly said, "Starlight Requiem."

What happened next escapes mortal words, but it could best be viewed as all the small white sparkles expanding into a supernova. The dimension collapsed into a singularity, with only Atlantis escaping, before expanding all previous matter to transform into pure energy, before changing into the building blocks of existence

While the original wasn't happy with what Atlantis had done, It wasn't his job to interfere, and he knew that if he did it would only lead to a much more tragic future for the ultraverse as a whole. Utopia could survive a few trillion years as being a universe.

One more universe to add to the tally of those contained within the multiverse.

**Oh my.**

**That was hard to finish. Even harder than the last one was. I had to wait a week in the middle of this before finishing it though so that's probably why.**

**Darknystars, you're idea is still going in. I should clear this up now, but the leaf-twelve are five and a half-years behind these three. That gives me time to go through the first two arcs, before they go back to Leaf and the chuunin exams starts. I hate mangling Japanese as I have to much respect for the language in case you're wondering why I don't refer to the as things like 'Sensei'**

**On a different note, I need an idea for the second arc before the return. I already have the basic plan for the first arc, but the second is a complete unknown at the moment.**

**If you have any ideas throw them at me through reviews of PM's**


	5. Raising the Curtain

After team three was kidnapped, there life didn't get any easier. The governor of Eos had offered them three options, none of which were pleasant. The first option was to be killed by the guards. The wasn't something that any sane person would even consider, and they hadn't heard the other options.

The second options was to have there memory's sealed away with an astral barrier, and to be sent back to the Elemental Nations. None of them knew what an astral barrier was, and the governor didn't seem forthcoming with the information.

The third and final option was to stay in Eos, and live like they were just from another country, not another continent. There were problems with all three, and Naruto and Hanahime were both leaning towards the second option when Kazuto brought something to there attention.

Leaf Council policy A5-L1-004 stated that if the instructor died, the team that lacked an instructor would be disbanded and split into the various divisions instead of being a task-force. The divisions would then evaluate the ninja and they would either be accepted into the division, sent to a different one, or dropped from the corps altogether,

If they went back, it was likely that they would never see Kazuto again, and Naruto and Hanahime wouldn't be able to speak often. Even though they had only been a team for six months, they were very close.

There was also what the continent had to teach them as well. The barrier the had been used to capture Kazuto proved that there was a lot that they could learn. Plus they could always sneak back to the continent if needed. They would later find that it would be more difficult than sneaking onto a ship headed east.

The third option was what they agreed upon, even if Naruto still had doubts. They spent the next six months integrating into the small town on Eos, and learning the culture. The guards who'd known about them hadn't told anybody that they weren't from the Elemental Nations, which would have ostracized them.

After they earned a small amount of money, they did something slightly stupid. They spent the money on a tuition to the Eos Military Academy. Even if they only had enough money for one of them, it would be better to have a grasp of the military structure. As leader, Kazuto was the one who was sent.

The academy was a live-in school, and they would have to remain in contact through a technique developed in the Elemental Nations. The technique was a flare of chakra sent in a specific amount, allowing the others to 'read'. The flares came in three sizes.

Dot, which was a small amount, was used in conjunction with Dash, a larger burst, in Morse code. The third size was Curve, which signified the old-language was being used. The technique was a very Chakra intensive one, and was extremely easy to decode, so it was more of a control practice than an actual communication method, but considering that no one here knew what Chakra was or how to sense it, the Telecommunication Technique would be perfect.

Over the next year Kazuto learned quite a bit about battalion tactics and leadership, while Hanahime and Naruto learned the culture from observation of the few hundred residents of the town on Eos. The town didn't really have a name, but the civilians called it Helios, after the first to discover the island.

There were actually two towns on Eos. The first was Helios, which surrounded the mountain. The other was Selene, the city around the edge of the island. Helios actually was the smaller of the two, with a population of between eight-hundred and nine-hundred, while Selene had over twelve-hundred. Selene was also less dense however, and that caused there to be little contact between the residents of the port.

There was another relatively close island of similar size. They had a similar structure to there island, but instead of a mountain in the center, there was a large lake. The lake was said to be a beautiful thing, and Hanahime and Naruto were planning to visit to see what they could discover about that island when the tournament was announced.

The tournament was a competition that the academy held every few years, where the students fought each-other and the winner would be given a sum of prize money and a few other benefits, some of which were revealed at the end.

The competition was mandatory for all students of the academy, while the other out-lying islands were welcome to send some people to fight. The only part of the territory that wasn't allowed to send competitors was the mainland city. The mainland held there own tournament, and had there own academy for training the foot soldiers.

The tournament was taking place only a week after it was announced. That gave them enough time to communicate with Kazuto who had a very interesting piece of information. The winner of the tournament was given full access to the archive's of Eos, something that was off-limits for most people.

It wasn't announced because if someone from a different island won they would instead be given a fancy boat or something. For Kazuto, access to the archive would help him solve a few of the mysteries he hadn't mentioned to his teammates.

He didn't trust them to keep there mouth shut, and something like _that_ getting out would be linked back to him somehow. He had a lot more contact with the governor since their arrival, and he knew the man was a smart bastard. Too smart for his own good.

He had been nosing around in his past. He didn't know how, but he suspected that the man had spies within the Elemental Nations. He was bringing up things even his teammates didn't know. He had a sister, his parents were dead, he lived in a tent in the forest.

Things that only a few people would know, and an old man on the other side of an ocean wasn't one of them. When they got back to Leaf he was going to have to go through those who should know and see if he could figure out which had blabbed to the wrong person, or who was a spy for who. He didn't like being deceived, and he would make that clear if what he discovered leaned towards the 'spy' option.

There previous discussion had almost ended with him being kicked out of the academy. The old man had brought up some more... touchy topics, and he hadn't reacted to well. The crater in the wall of the governors office made that obvious.

He had been given a standard issue academy uniform, which consisted of a pair of dark black pants that were tucked into a pair of dull boots of the same color. The uniform also had a shirt, black of-course, that went under a leather vest-like garment.

The vest was the only part of the regular uniform with any type of decoration on it. The garment was loose on the chest and covered the shoulders, and there was an image of two dragons on the back. The first dragon was a dark red, and started at the left side and snake upwards and ensnared itself with the second dragon which was a dark blue. They formed the symbol of Eos, a rising sun, before going over the shoulder opposite from where they started.

On the front, there was a third dragon, which was a dark green. It wasn't a long snake-like dragon as the other ones were, but was a large two-headed behemoth, with one head going to the left shoulder and biting the blue dragons neck right below the head, and the other head doing the same with the read.

There was also a pendant given to each student, with each being unique to them. The one given to Kazuto was a topaz rectangle, with wolf engraved in the front. It was attached to a black leather cord, and went around his head where it was held together with a silver clasp.

There were a number of smaller pendants that students earned after being in the academy for a certain amount of time, or passing special courses, or some such thing, but Kazuto had never gotten any of those. The winner of the tournament also got one, but none of the academy students had managed to win in any of the previous three tournaments.

Speaking of the tournament, the older students had been preparing for it recently, and he had been included in one of the older students training routines. He was thankful to the older student, but the ridiculous amount of effort they put into the training was extreme even by his standards.

There were a few other outfits that the student's were given, one being armor similar to what the guards wore, while another was a black and gray robe worn for public showings of Chi use. The few things he was allowed to wear with the uniform consisted of socks, a hat for special occasions, and luckily, his eye-patch.

The metal uniform he was wearing at the moment didn't allow the eye-patch to be worn, but the blacksmith who made the uniform had added a metal cover for his eye. The uniform differed from what was worn by the guards in some ways.

The first was that instead of being made of normal steel, it was an alloy of a few of the metals found on the mainland. It was a very light gray, and weighted little. The other was that there was no built in shield or quiver.

Speaking of weapons, he had been given the standard issue collapsing spear, not that he could open it, and a sword. He had also been given the option to use one they kept in the weapon vault, or to have a new one forged for him.

He had gone with the second one and was not disappointed. The weapons vault was a dark cube deep underground, made entirely out of black metal that seemed to absorb the light from the torches attached to the walls.

The weapons were no less impressive. There were weapons in piles, in racks, attached to the wall, and everywhere else. Deep inside him, he felt a mad cackle rise up. He had always had a love for sharp things, and the vault appealed to his inner-maniac quite nicely.

He was given the option to take as many weapons as he wanted, but he had to carry them up the stairs. He has slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and after that he went through all the weapons in the room.

The first thing he picked up was an ax. The thing had a handle about three-feet (one meter), long, and a huge ax head that was attached at two points, one near the middle and one near the top. The blade was an amazing thing, and was a huge blade. It had an edge in a vaguely S shape, with the meat of the blade being a curved mess covered in lines of black metal. The handle was a similar color, just a bit lighter. Only problem was he couldn't pick the damn thing up. The next few sharp objects he tried to lift greeted him with a similar response.

After giving up on them, he moved onto the swords, and he thought he was in heaven. The first thing he picked up was a dark-purple color, and appeared to be made out of wood. It had a three-foot long, with a beautifully made handle about eight inches long. The pommel was the most interesting part of the straight blade. It formed a dark-black rose, that seemed to glow and yet let of no light.

Next to it was a sheathe. The sheathe went over his left shoulder and was made of a black metal. It had an engraving of a white dragon on one side, and the other was blank. It was attached to a white leather belt, with a gold buckle. On the wall beside it was a very similar blade.

It looked exactly the same, with the only difference in the actual blade being that it appeared to be made of some light-blue crystal. Otherwise the blade itself was exactly the same. The sheathe was a mirror of the other as well, being a white color with a black dragon, attached to a black leather belt with a silver buckle.

They were obviously meant to be used together, or were at least created that way. There was the problem of how to wield two blades at once, considering that he had never met anyone who had done so. Taking them anyway, he continued looking and found a number of other sharp objects he wanted to take with him.

He found a good spear, a bow, and something he could only describe as a hammer-sword. The spear was about six feet (two meters) long, and had a shaft made out of a rough gray metal. The head had an interesting shape. At the end of the pole, it split in three directions, one going forward and the other two going left and right. The arms that went to the side curved downward, and were serrated, while the one that went straight curved apart and came back together in a shape like the spade in a deck of playing cards. The head was made entirely out of a golden bronze color.

The bow was made out of an elegant black metal, with arms that were bent into a slight curve. The metal curved up slightly at the ends, and the center had a silver grip that was cut into the metal, with a notch above it. There was a silver flat piece the came out on the inside, parting to give him room to hold it. The string was a metal wire the was from by applying Chi, as the guards who escorted him informed him.

The symmetry of the bow intrigued him as he hadn't seen many weapons with that much detail put into them. He found that the bow came apart, and the silver metal pulled back slightly and revealed a ruby like blade.

The hammer-sword was more a chipped rock than anything else. It was a large blade, being over five feet long (one and two-third meters), with a straight side, and a curving blade made out of a glinting black rock that he could tell was sharp just by looking at it. The handle was more a hole in the bottom of the rock. He could barely lift the thing, and was surprised that he could lift it, yet couldn't even move most of the other weapons.

He was given a trunk to put them in and did so, only keeping the twin blades on him. There was only one problem, which he would only discover later. He didn't have the key for the metal box, and when he tried to get the key, he was informed that he would have to earn it. The guard informed him that this was blackmail. He won the tournament and gave them the money, he would get the key.

He was glad he kept the swords with him. He knew the headmaster wouldn't believe him, and that was what he had gone to the mans office for. How they got onto the topic of his family was still a mystery, but he knew the old man hadn't believed him.

He had a week to learn how to wield two weapons, or pick which one to use. There was something special about these blades and he knew that they _had_ to be wielded at the same time. He didn't know how or why, he just knew that if he tried to wield one, it would end badly for him.

Within the swords, two minds awoke. The ancient Weapons Spirit's felt someone very similar to their true wielder. Almost the same person, but that had been thousands of years ago. They both suffered greatly, and they both held the same power.

They would speak to each other and decide weather-or-not to help the boy. There blessing would give the boy all the skill and talent of there last wielder. If this boy was the reincarnation of their true, there was a chance the boys previous memory would integrate, not a good chance but it was still there.

Outside the academy, Naruto and Hanahime were discussing what to get when Hanahime went pale and collapsed. Naruto called out to her, but he sounded farther and farther away. She felt like she was being pulled away from her body, like she was flying.

Naruto was freaking out. His pseudo-sister had just collapsed. This had happened once before, right after they had become a team. Afterwords she acted very disconnected for about a week and said she remembered something,

Whatever she remembered she'd kept secret from him, and that had hurt there relationship, making Naruto feel as if she didn't trust him. Of course, he had gotten over it, but he felt as if something was big was going to happen.

Hanahime was just regaining her senses when she felt something drill into her mind and rip out her closest secrets. After second she felt the world explode and she screamed, her entire being burned by something.

The other two things in the odd building with her just stared impassively. They had seen the the girls secret, and knew this was necessary. Twelve-and-a-half wasn't very old, but the girls needed a reality check badly, even if she came out a bit worse-for-wear. The girls was denying her true self, and it would kill her eventually.

Hanahime felt a part of her soul burn away, revealing something underneath. If she could view the astral plane she would see her soul melting, revealing a shining gold light underneath. Her Spirit blood being unsealed, and it was hell.

Kuro and Shiro were surprised to have found another Spirit so close, and even more surprised to find her Spirit blood sealed by some kind of magic. Whatever had sealed her Spirit blood hadn't managed to do so completely, and they could unseal some of those powers.

Some things would remain closed unless they could completely destroy the lock, but they were weak after being asleep for so long. When the burning finished, Hanahime collapsed, her hair and eyes changing back to there real color.

On the ground next to her was a beautiful sword. It was made out of gold metal, and had veins of green and blue running through it. Unfortunately before they got a change to see it in much detail it shattered, and the shards of light scattered like dust in the wind.

In the physical plane, Naruto was starting to freak out even more. Hanahime was changing rapidly. Her hair was changing back to a dark pink, and she was starting to shake. She grew taller, and the clothes she wore stretched to there limit, just avoiding becoming wool rags.

The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was agitated. It felt it's greatest enemy's near, and wanted out. It started banging on the cage, trying to get out. Naruto fell down in pain, next to Hanahime and started changing too.

His bright blond spike hair was turning into a dark red mane, and his finger nails were sharpening. Unknown to him, his iris' were turning a blood red and he was about to lose control of himself. Just before he did, a small golden light came-out of Hanahime and was absorbed into Naruto's stomach.

The red light gradually faded, with some of his hair remaining red. His right eye stayed a dark red, while his left reverted back into a light blue. Inside the seal, the fox was screaming as it felt it weakening. Just before it collapsed it growled out something in the demon language. The rough sound echoed in Naruto's mind as his blood resonated.

He eventually passed out, the pain to much for him. Unseen by any of them, a purple crystal was sticking out of the ground, and ever so slowly started spreading over the Naruto. Another crystal did the same to Hanahime, obeying the demon kings command.

They would remain sealed in crystal for a week before either of them awoke.

Back in the academy, Kazuto felt his own secret begging to be used. He had managed to avoid using it so far, and he had no clue why it was trying to be let out. He went back to considering strategy for the tournament that would probably affect his life greatly, no matter what happened.

He heard a bell ring, and knew he had to go to the class he had signed up for. The school was a very open one, with only two required courses. The first one was Tactics and Leaderships, and the second was Chi I.

He had also signed up for sword classes, even if he already knew how to use a katana, he was lost on hos to use the straight swords favored by the west. Another course he signed up for was Prana I, even if he had no clue what it was at first. He now knew that Prana was one of the most powerful forces in the world, even if he had access only to some of the lower level techniques. There was nearly no control needed to call upon Prana, it only took willpower to make it bend to what you wanted it to.

There was a number of other courses and classes open to him, even if he decided not to take them. The only other things he had signed up for were Spears and Lances, Archery, and Thrown Weapons. He knew he shouldn't be focused on the school, as he came there to gather information, but why throw away the opportunity.

There was only so much that one could do, and Kazuto was pushing his limit with six classes, information gathering, preparing for the tournament, and then there was the governor/headmaster bugging him about his past.

He was on his was to Archery when he was pulled into one of the many hallways in the maze-like school. He knew what was about to happen and knew there was only one way to prevent it. Just at he turned his head, a knife stabbed where his head would've been.

His covered eye started glowing, and he felt his muscles bulge slightly. He pushed the hands that were holding him against the wall off and threw a punch, which was caught by the attacker. The attacker realized his mistake when every bone in his hand and arm broke, before another punch hit him in the throat and he knew no more.

The other three attackers all held weapons. They surrounded him in a triangular formation and started attacking. He danced around there attacks, his eye glowing more and more, before his visible eye's color stopped changing and settled on yellow.

Kazuto grabbed the spear that would've otherwise gone through his stomach, and turned, causing the spear to snap. Avoiding the sword from the second attacker, he threw his half of the spear through the one holding the other half, then avoided a knife from the third attacker.

Kazuto knew he had to end this or he would lose control. He rolled under the sword slice from one attacker and grabbed the wrist of the knife user. A quick turn of his hand and the knife users wrist broke. Kazuto grabbed the knife and sliced the previous owners throat with it, and got a cut on his arm for not paying attention to the last attacker.

The last attacker was obviously the most skilled of the four. He managed to fight Kazuto to a standstill, even with his amazing strength boost. The sword the last attacker was using wasn't as strong at the wielder however, and shattered after a few moments. The last attacker fell down dead with a knife in his forehead, thrown by Kazuto.

His eye started changing colors and stopped glowing, while he nearly collapsed from the strain his power had put on his body. The attacks had been going on for a while, and even the governor was baffled by how the attackers moved around the mountain without detection. They were dead and Kazuto had just put himself in the middle of a chain of events that would make his life severely more difficult.

He fell down after he felt the pain from his leg and saw a rather large cut going across his thigh. In the shadows was a fifth person, who had just thrown a knife at him. Kazuto knew that he was going to die if he didn't do something quickly.

Remembering the first attacker, he pulled a knife off the dead mans body. Why the fifth attacker let him grab a knife was an unknown to Kazuto, and he knew that the attacker was either confident enough to believe in his chances of victory, or just outright stupid. Kazuto was leaning more towards the first when he got a chance to analyze the persons stance.

Kazuto felt something in his mind growl, and he knew that if he drew upon that power again, he would lose control. Luckily for him, he had an ally with him. A small wolf pup had crept up behind the fifth attacker and managed to chomp on there ankle and draw blood before they turned and threw a knife at the dog.

That was all the time Kazuto needed to throw the knife he took of the first man and throw it. The fifth attacker fell the the ground with a gurgle before Kazuto followed, one still alive and the other not so much. The wolf pup went to Kazuto and licked his face, hoping for some sign of life in the boy. An intrigued Headmaster stepped into the doorway, enjoying the proof of his theories truth.

He had expected the boy to be something special after the reading his ally gave him. A wolf at heart. A vague answer, even for his ally. Now he understood, and he had to laugh at himself for missing the signs of it sooner.

The boy would win the tournament if he used that power, and in the spirit of fair play it would be right to seal it away. The boy seemed to have done that himself though. He had to laugh again. He had missed something so obvious.

Atlantis was watching the boy too. And after seeing what Utopia wanted, he decided to take that from him too, and Kazuto would be the tool he used to do it. They could both change the world, even if they weren't supposed to but Utopia had broken the rules, and now he had an excuse.

Kazuto would wake up the next day to an interrogation from various officials from the guard and the school about the attack. After he managed to sate there questions hungry minds, they left him alone. He heard something and out from under his bed came a wolf pup.

He was a cute little guy, being only a foot-and-a-half (two-thirds of a meter) tall. The pup gave a short noise before jumping onto the infirmary bed with Kazuto. Kazuto didn't think wolves existed in the west, but he knew why the wolf was here.

"Damn it. Why me?" He asked nothing, expecting no response. The cute little wolf licked his face and he knew that his life had just gone to hell. He was probably in a place worse then hell at this point. Life seemed to enjoy it's chew-toy. He laughed at his horrible pun and started to pet the wolf.

**Hello friends from all around the world. I just realized that people from all over the world can read this.**

**Anyway I have nothing else to say, just a question.**

**Why doesn't anybody review my story? I have like two reviews, and I still thank darknystars for them. Seriously people.**

**If you have any ideas throw them at me through PM or review... Please?**


End file.
